The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to software development methods and operations.
Increased software production release rates are often desirable to application and business unit stakeholders. Using development operations (DevOps) or agile methodologies may increase software production releases through a continuous deployment design practice embodied as a continuous deployment pipeline. A characteristic of continuous deployment practice includes deploying into a production environment new code/changes to an application. A release manager is required to approve or reject the rollout of changes to production.